


Sons

by Servena



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, F/M, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Rescue Missions, talk of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “They’re my sons, Kublai.”[Set after the season 2 episode "Measure Against the Linchpin"]





	Sons

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 1 and the first half of Season 2.

She watches as the stable boy adjusts the saddle one last time. Then he moves to lead the horse into the courtyard, but she stops him with a wave of her hand. “Thanks, but I will take her from here.”

He hands her the reins and bows deeply before her. “Empress.”

The mare follows her obediently out of the stable. Outside, a group of mounted warriors have already gathered in the cool morning breeze, along with the latin on his chestnut pony. They are all waiting for their Khan, who is standing next to his stallion pulling at his armor with obvious dissatisfaction. He keeps telling her that the heat makes the leather shrink, but she knows the truth.

„I will ride with you” she says once she has closed the distance.

He looks up. “That is out of the question”, he says gruffly.

“It _is not_!” Her words rings out clearly in the courtyard and the nearby servants turn their heads. She lowers her voice to a sharp whisper. “They’re my _sons_ , Kublai.”

“Oh, and they aren’t mine?” he snaps back, still struggling with the ill-fitting armor.

“Here, let me.” She lets go of the reins in the knowledge that the mare will stay where she is, and helps him adjust the leather despite his mumbled protests.

Then he says: “If Jingim is smart, he will leave Ahmad behind and walk to the next waystation to get help. That way may see both of them survive.”

She sighs. “You know Jingim as well as me, husband. He would never leave his brother behind. Could you?”

“I cut my brother’s head off!” he snaps. “At your advice!”

“And it was good advice”, she replies calmly. “He was a traitor. But in a time before the betrayal, if he was injured and dependent on your help, could you have denied him?”

He looks at her for a long moment before he sighs and says: “Never.”

She smiles. “And neither could Jingim. We have raised him well.” She takes hold of the mare’s reins again. “And this is why I have to come with you. I have to know that they’re safe, I have to see them, not just sit here and wait for a messenger with my thoughts and nothing else.”

“And if they’re not, what will you have me do?” he asks roughly. “Take my cousin’s head as well?”

She swings herself into the saddle before any of the servants can come to help her. Looking down on him, she says: “No. Then I will take his head myself.”


End file.
